Hidden Sun
by Master Fedora
Summary: yaoi alert! yaoi alert! boys loving boys. Okay that aside it's a Kensuke. It's all angsty and stuff and it's my first. Be gentle ^_~


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Well...obviously I don't own Digimon. Who'd be stupid enough to think  
I did? I'm just borrowing their characters, they'll get them back. The song "Hidden Sun" belongs to the  
extremely talented Barenaked Ladies. I am not worthy. Oh and I changed the shes to hes...don't sue me.  
  
Warnings. This is a Kensuke fic...meaning Ken and Daisuke...meaning shonen-ai....meaning boys getting all lovey and squishy with other boys. If this offends you...RUN! Run far and fast and don't look back.  
*waits a minute* Okay, now that those losers are gone, enjoy the fic.  
  
My first Digimon fic and my first songfic...so it'll probably suck. Takes place after Ken's origin ep.  
  
Hidden Sun  
  
Suddenly things become unsound  
Stumbling on the shaky ground  
Give arrows to shoot tornados down  
Shoot them down  
To the ground  
  
It's dark in my room. Dark and silent. All I hear is the sound of my breathing and the breathing of the  
small Digimon beside me. Leafmon snuggles up to me and that's makes me feel a little better. His loyalty  
and my parent's support has made everything a little better...but not completely.  
  
It's my own fault I know. It's my hands stained with the blood of millions of innocent creatures. My fault   
that I didn't realize the truth sooner. I could never fully make up for what I'd done. But, I thought as I   
closed my eyes, there was hope. He was still around and he didn't hate me. He didn't hate me.  
  
Saw a falling leaf, for good luck, jump to ground  
Much to our surprise a butterfly  
And it sunk in this inderation  
Inderation  
In our lives  
  
"Daisuke", my voice whispered into the darkness. Even before I had realized the horrors of what I had  
done, he had tried to get through to me. He had offered to help me. Why? What had he seen in me that  
he thought I deserved his help? His compassion? His love?  
  
Inside ourselves  
A hidden sun  
That burns and burns  
But never does any harm to anyone  
  
After I had reconciled with my parents I had gone for a walk to think about things. After assuring them  
that I would return, my parents had let me go, making me promise I wouldn't go far.  
  
I didn't have to.  
  
Daisuke was walking down the street towards me. He saw me and waved, "Hey, Ken!"  
  
I froze. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't face him. I turned to flee back to my house but he   
grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and caught myself staring at his eyes. So full of compassion  
and innocent forgiveness. How beautiful they were. I looked down quickly. After everything I'd done  
I didn't deserve to look at him. I had done horrible things to him. Tormented and humiliated him! He   
should hate me! I felt a tear hit my hand and I broke down. I fell into his arms sobbing like a small child.  
"Daisuke, please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."   
  
Shivering madly in the dark  
Like an animal abandoned at the carpark  
And he held me and then he showed me the beauty of  
The human heart  
  
He held me close and rocked me back and forth, "Don't worry Ken, you're a digidestined now. You're  
one of us. I'm not just going to let you suffer all alone. I care about you Ken...I love you." He choked  
a little and let go of me, "I'm sorry...I...Ken...oh God, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe it was my own overtaxed emotions or maybe it was the   
look of embarrassment and fear of Daisuke's face. I had to erase that look. I never wanted him to feel  
that way because of me. I pulled him to me and kissed him. It started off as a soft gentle kiss but  
escalated as our desperation kicked in. When we finally released each other I looked in his eyes and was  
touched to see the love and happiness in them. "Ai shiteru Daisuke." His face brightened even more as  
I pulled him into an embrace. I held him, marveling that I had done that. That I had caused him to be  
happy. I buried my face in his hair and whispered, "Thank you, Daisuke...I love you."  
  
Inside ourselves  
A hidden sun  
That burns and burns  
But never does any harm to anyone  
  
The End  
  
Okay. That was sappy. Please don't flame me too badly, I burn easily. 


End file.
